Bombastic Love
by mintytoothpick
Summary: The unforeseen circumstances of Hermione's newly discovered heritage and Draco's unexpected rise to the position of Head Boy force the two enemies together but their friends, history, and opinions about the world around them keep them at oppositions.
1. Prologue

Hermione Granger had always known that she was adopted.

This was no shock, but during the summer between her sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she got a letter from her birth parents requesting that she spend the summer with them she was outraged. In almost seventeen years they had never once contacted her, no birthday cards, Christmas greetings, Halloween hellos, nothing. What right did they have to her now? She wanted to spend the summer at home, maybe a short vacation, or a visit to the Burrow. She did not want to spend it with people she did not know.

But she also had to admit she was a tinny bit curious. Who were these people, were they like her? Were they magical? Why had they left her all those years ago? Would they accept her magic? Would they want to resume the roles of mom and dad that they had left behind?

Hermione Granger was primarily a logical person. She knew that spending the summer with her blood relatives would prove most educational. They would be able to answer all her questions.

Hermione thought back to when she first learned that she was adopted. She had been shocked, of course but then again, not really. She was shocked that mom and dad were, not in the literal sense of the words, mom and dad. But she was relieved because as much as she loved the Grangers they were not like her at all.

For starters, they were muggles. Both had smooth blond hair and blue eyes. While the Grangers were intelligent people they did not crave knowledge the way she did, and though they supported her completely she knew they did not understand her quite as she would have hoped.

To Hermione the couple that raised her would always be her parents but her curiosity to meet her birth parents was too much. She needed to go.

Her parents understood, they would have been much poorer parents if they had they not. They smiled and nodded their heads in agreement; they understood she needed to go.

And, in the end, Hermione Granger was very glad indeed that she went.


	2. Chapter 1

Hermione's birth parents were a very nice couple named Katherine and Joseph Gray.

They were slightly older than she expected, and much, much richer. They lived in, literally, a mansion, on kilometers of land, with forests all around. If Hermione had been a materialistic girl, she would have been in love.

She did fall in love, however, with the large library located on the second floor. It had to be at least as big as the one at Hogwarts. It was obviously in constant use, had she finally meet people who love books and knowledge like she did?

Hermione had been with the Gray's for a week when during dinner Mrs. Gray, looking quite nervous asked, "Hermione, do you believe in magic?"

Hermione almost chocked in her pea soup. Did she dare hope…?

"Actually yes, I do. Why do you ask?" and just to be safe, "Is your house haunted?" She smiled so that she could later claim to be joking, just in case.

"Do you believe in witches?"

Hermione eyed the couple suspiciously, "I believe in a place called Hogwarts," she said slowly.

Mrs. Gray's face lit up, "And do you happen to attend that school?"

Hermione smiled, they must know! "Why, yes, I do. I'm a Gryfindor. And top witch in my class."

"Really, you're at the top of you class?" Mr. Gray looked impressed.

"Yes, I am," Hermione grinned, "Do you believe in witches?"

"We're, you too, are part of the oldest pureblooded family," Mr. Gray shared this fact with so much obvious pride that it made Hermione nervous. There was no way that she had descended from people who were supporters of You-Know-Who.

If she hadn't been raised as a Granger would she be the same person she was now? Or would she run around with the Slytherin's making fun of people who didn't come from the same world that she did.

"Why did you give me up for adoption? Why did you send me to be raised by muggles?" She hadn't planned on asking this question so bluntly, but it seemed like the right moment. They were finally sharing their real selves.

"You were born in very dark times. You go to Hogwarts, I'm sure you realize the state of the wizarding world that you were born into. Harry Potter hadn't defeated the Dark Lord yet and we were an affluent family that tried to keep our opinions to ourselves. You-Know-Who wanted our support, at the very least financially and the Ministry wanted an old pureblooded family to publically denote You-Know-Who. We didn't support You-Know-Who in the least but we didn't want to announce that to the world either. We were scared, cowards, but we felt stuck. And we were especially scared for you, Hermione. We gave you away because we thought that would be the only way for you to grow up safely, without our fears haunting you as well."

Hermione took a deep breath. This was really the first time she had met wizards that weren't clearly on either side of the war. Other than the Gray's the only adults that she knew were either members of the Order or Death Eaters. She understood the Gray's explanation, but it wasn't OK.

"Harry Potter is one of my best friends. And with Voldemort back Harry needs everyone's support. I need your support."

"Hermione," Mrs. Gray said, "We're sorry for our past mistakes. But from this day forward you have our complete support."

"Thank you," Hermione smiled.

Hermione spent the rest of the summer before her seventh year at Hogwarts with the Gray's. Mrs. Gray took her shopping and she and Mr. Gray spent time in the library, reading silently or discussing Hermione's school or the world and the war that surrounded them both.

Before she knew it she was back at home with the Granger's, packing up her school things and headed off to school as a seventh year, and Hogwart's Head Girl.

It had been a very educational summer indeed. She was a pureblood. All of those nasty things that anyone had ever said to her about being undeserving of her magic, about her being a mudblood, they weren't even true anymore. As much as she had been proud to be a muggle-born witch who was so successful there was also a certain amount of satisfaction in knowing that now, even by their own standards, she was better than them.

It was no wonder Malfoy and all of the other purebloods had such big egos. She had just realized she was one as well and already she was becoming just as bad as them. Well maybe not just as bad.

She obviously was going to have to keep herself in check. It was OK to flaunt her knowledge, that was something that she had worked hard for. But her blood status was something that had been given to her, and she didn't believe it even mattered.

It would be good to return to Hogwarts and she was excited to see Harry and Ron again. The last few summers she had grown so used to seeing them about half way through the break. It was weird having gone so long without seeing them, she missed them terribly.

She was also extremely excited, though not surprised, to have been named Head Girl. She had wanted the position ever since she learned about the esteemed title her first year, and when she got named Prefect 6th year she knew the position was in the bag.

It was going to be an amazing year.

Her life was nearly perfect. Really the only thing that stood in the way of complete happiness was Voldemort's continued existence and knowing how much pressure Harry was feeling.

But Harry had her and Ron to help him, along with the Order. She felt fairly confident that when the time came Voldemort would be defeated. And maybe then Harry could feel some peace.

"Hermione? Are you about ready to head to the train station?"

"Yes mum," Hermione called back down the stairs. She took one last look around the room she had grown up in before leaving for school for the last time.

#

Hermione felt quite anxious as she sat waiting in the Prefect car of the train for the Head Boy to show up. She didn't think it was arrogant of her to think she had been the obvious choice for this year's Head Girl. The Head Boy position though could be anyone. She knew it wasn't Ron, or even Harry. She had owled them both as soon as she got her congratulations and badge in the post and Ron was still only a Prefect. She doubted it was any of the other 7th year Gryffindor boys, not only had none of them served as Prefects, but they hadn't shown particular leadership within the school either. Hermione had hoped that Harry might be made Head Boy, but she supposed that he had enough on his plate without petty school responsibility.

Just as Hermione started to analyze the other possible candidates from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw Draco Malfoy entered the compartment, with a shiny Head Boy badge pinned to his robes.

Hermione bite her lip to suppress a groan. She might have known that Draco Malfoy would be named Head Boy. He had been a Prefect for Slytherin for the last two years and Professor Snape clearly favored him. Plus Hermione didn't put it past Dumbledore to make Malfoy Head Boy in an attempt to save him from himself.

She really didn't know how things were going to play out from here. His real hatred seemed to be towards Harry more that Ron and her, but that didn't stop him from calling her foul names at every opportunity. They would have to form some sort of truce if they were going to work together.

Plus she had the secret weapon of her newly discovered heritage. She almost hoped that he would call her a mudblood so that she could put him in his place, which was under her.

Not physically speaking, of course.

After what had become a several minute long internal rant for Hermione and an awkward silence Malfoy cleared his throat.

"I should have known it would be you Granger."


	3. Chapter 2

"Probably," was all Hermione said in response. After all, what was there to say to that?

"Well, I wasn't about to turn down Head Boy just because it involves being civil to you Granger. I trust that you can act professionally and I will do the same."

She was surprised. But then again it made sense, after all hadn't she had pretty much the same exact thought about him? The word truce never would have crossed her mind if it weren't necessary to preserve her role as Head Girl.

"Of course Malfoy, I'm glad we are on the same page. The Prefects should beginning arriving soon, showing a united front will definitely work in our favor. And neither of us wants to risk our positions."

"Just don't get carried away Granger. This is purely for political power. My feelings about you are the same as they were sixth months ago," he sneered at her for good measure.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Trust me, Malfoy, I understand your motives perfectly."

"When they get here you should probably do all the talking. I'll just agree with you. I think this is the best way to establish our roles. And I think I can get through half an hour without constantly interrupting. I'm not sure you can keep your thoughts to yourself for that long. We don't want to be running all over each other."

She glared at him for his underhanded insult but nodded in agreement none the less. She would much rather do the talking.

The Prefects slowly began to fill the car, with the 5th years from Hufflepuff arriving first and the 7th year Slytherins coming in five minutes late. Hermione cleared her throat and the quite chatter of the car ceased.

"Hello everyone, I hope you've all enjoyed your summers but it's time to return to work. I'm passing around a parchment and everyone will need to sign up for one patrol shift for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts. The shifts are only half an hour so you will still have plenty of time to catch up with your friends," there was some mumbling within the car but no outright protesting. "Tonight, after the feast when Dumbledore gives the signal you will all need to escort your houses to the dormitories. Make sure the first years are in the correct place and don't need anything before you head up to bed yourselves. Our first Prefect meeting will be next Tuesday at 8:00pm. Right after dinner. You are all required to be there. If for some reason you can't make it to the meeting, or any meeting of the year you need to let myself or Draco know as soon as possible," Hermione didn't miss the way several people's eyebrows shot up, or mouths dropped open. She hoped using his given name would reinforce their united front. She didn't need any of the Prefects disrespecting her or her counterpart. "If you have an unexcused absence from a meeting you will be written up. You get three write-ups before you will be asked to step down from your position and will be automatically disqualified for the position of Head Boy or Girl. I think that's all we need to go over now. We will go over the rules and your responsibilities more at our first meeting. Draco, do you have anything to add?"

When she turned to face him he was smirking, "No, I think you covered it all Hermione."

The way he stressed her name made her uncomfortable, though she was completely unsure why. After all, she had started it by calling him Draco.

"Did everyone sign up for a patrol shift?" Hermione read over the sign-up sheet making sure that all the slots were filled. "Alright, you're all free to go. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. Or Draco."

The Prefects quickly filed out of the train compartment. Ron was the only one to stay behind.

"You sure are going to be quite the Head Girl Hermione," he walked up to her grinning and gave her a tight hug.

"Thank Ron," she smiled, returned his embrace in earnest.

"Come on, Harry and Ginny are saving us a compartment."

"I'll be there in a minute, I just need to finish up with Malfoy."

Ron shot Malfoy a glare and nodded, "I'll be waiting outside."

Hermione turned to Malfoy, "I think that went really well."

"That was a nice maneuver, pulling out the first names," he smirked.

"I figured it would reinforce our unity."

"Faux unity," he corrected, "I still don't like you Granger," and with that he left the compartment.

Hermione sighed. He was the same old Malfoy, a Slytherin through and through. Being nice to her was nothing more than an ends to a means. She gave her only little smirk to the empty compartment. But she had a secret weapon, didn't she? Whether he knew it or not she had all the power in this relationship. She was really the one using him as an end to a mean. She knew she would never be able to control the Prefect, especially the Slytherins without his backing. She just didn't instill the right fear in people the way he did. She wanted her year as Head Girl to run smoothly and he was the brawn behind her brilliance.

Hermione couldn't wait until he slipped up and called her a mudblood or insulted her lineage. Only then would she lay her cards on the table and let him know who he was really dealing with: the smartest witch of their age and a pureblood to boot. He had nothing to hold against her. Although, she was still a complete advocate for muggle-borns and other magically creatures. It was a shame that she could no longer use herself as an example of how muggle-borns were just as smart and capable as pureblooded wizards. That didn't mean she wouldn't use her new status to her advantage, and the advantage of others, though. She was just going to rework her angle.

She sighed and left the compartment to join her friends. She had so much that she need to tell them. They knew she had spent the summer with her birth parents but she hadn't told them who her birth parents were yet. She figured it would be news best shared in person. Plus she needed to hear all about their summers. She hoped Harry hadn't been too haunted by Voldemort. She, Harry and Ron would need to start preparing for a final battle type situation. Instances with Voldemort always seemed to happen on his time, and when Harry was least expecting them. They needed to be prepared as soon as possible, and prepared for anything.

"You OK Hermione?" Ron asked as they walked down the train.

"Just thinking, planning," She gave him a significant look, hoping he would realize her meaning.

He nodded, "Harry and I did some planning of our own when he came and stayed at the Burrow. Probably have to wait until tonight to give you all the details."

"We need to be more careful than ever."


End file.
